Memories
by TheCursedPixies
Summary: One shot fic. This is my first one, I made for a Live Journal community... Hermione get's blamed for Rons death and Draco saves her from a fate that would have lead her to her death. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

The war seemed like it had been going on for decades yet it had only been two years. If you're not sure of what war I am speaking of it is the war between wizards, the war between the Dark Lord Voldemort and us; Dumbledore and the rest of the witches and wizards who believed that muggleborns should be able to learn witchcraft. Though we are fighting for so much more though, Voldemort didn't only wish to keep muggleborns from studying witchcraft but he also wished to destroy the muggle world; the world I spent my entire childhood in.

My parents were some of the first muggles killed when the war first broke out; I know why too. My parents were put into a safe house so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to find them easily, and you probably ask yourself why would Voldemort want to kill my parents? Because I was Harry Potter's fiancé that's why, so it when, what ever hurt me hurt Harry. That day was the worst in my day of my life or so I thought.

The day was unknown to me as it was to many others and we were flying into battle Dumbledore was in front of us, Harry was by my side, Ginny Weasley on the other and next to Harry was my friend and as well as Harry's, Ronald Weasley.

Behind us flew thousands upon thousands of witches an wizards, I looked at them all with one swift glance and the sight made my eyes tear up, it was so inspiring how many people came out of hiding to fight this one last time, weeks ago we all decided that this was our one last chance to kill Voldemort for good and no one knew if we would win. I looked back again and caught a glimpse of a blond who I despised, as did everyone else. The owner of that blond hair was none other than Draco Malfoy; I still didn't trust him and it had been three years since he first joined us.

It was just after our graduation from Hogwarts Draco came to Dumbledore telling him his sad, and almost undeniable story. It had turned out that after Harry caused Draco's father Lucius Malfoy to be put into Azkaban, Draco had some way found Voldemort and became a death eater, but it was only to get back at Harry. He then got tired of Voldemort's shit, he still believed in all of Voldemort's morals, but he didn't want someone telling him what to do, he wanted his own power.

I knew we couldn't trust Draco, once Voldemort was gone he would just try to take his place. I believed that we should have just left him with Voldemort so that we could kill him along with the rest of the death eaters. When my mind cleared of thoughts that is when I saw it, a dark cloud in the distance, but I knew it wasn't a cloud, but death eaters flying towards us.

"Everyone get ready!" Dumbledore yelled and his voice boomed so that all could hear him. I took my wand out and closed my eyes, breathing heavily trying to get the feeling of nausea out of my head.

"Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked me as he flew closer.

"I'm fine Harry, I just really hate to fly." Harry only nodded in response and within seconds the death eaters were almost in front of us.

With another deep breath they were on top of us and brooms came clashing together with spells flying everywhere. I was soon knocked from my broom falling to the ground and I was relieved that we weren't that high in the air. As I quickly got up, pain surrounding my body I noticed that hundreds of people were also on the ground, death eaters and people from my side. I looked behind me to see if there were any death eaters behind me but what I saw when I turned around took my breath and my wand away.

Voldemort, his wicked smile, ghostly white face and his crimson eyes chilled my bones. I fell to the ground and as he moved towards me I scooted back so fast I had no time to move my hands and I could feel rocks puncture my palms, but I could not feel the pain. I didn't move fast enough because he was right in front of me with a few quick strides, He then grabbed my hair and pulled me off the ground.

He pulled out his wand and cast a spell that I couldn't hear it because of all the screaming above me, a black cloud then consumed me; when he let me go I did not fall to the ground, but stood there like a puppet. I couldn't see anything because of the blackness around me and then I felt a burning sensation on my skin and it was like tunnel vision I could see myself, sort of like an out of body experience and I realized that the black cloud was seeping into my pours.

I remembered nothing after that; when I came to and evaluated my surroundings I realized I was at Hogwarts, in the dungeons. Though I didn't know why I was in the dungeons; the main purpose of the Hogwarts dungeons then was to hold death eaters and traitors awaiting trial. My surrounding became clearer after I realized that there was a bright light streaming from the cracks around a door. I could finally figure out where I was, I was in a room that was meant to hold 30 some odd prisoners but I was all alone and I was chained to the wall. My first thought was, we didn't win that we had lost to the death eaters and I might just be the only one alive and they for some reason wanted me alive.

The door to the dungeon opened quickly, creaking loudly and the light blinded my eyes because they were adjusted to the darkness. There was only one shadow in the door way and I was terrified that it might be Voldemort again, but when the figure brought in a torch with him I knew it wasn't Voldemort, but Harry.

"Harry, why am I in here? What happened to me?" I asked him.

Harry was in my face within seconds, and I was terrified again, the look on his face was filled with anger and restraint of killing me. "Why are you here?" he screamed in my face. He threw down the torch, which stayed lit and grabbed my left wrist, which was chained to the wall, and he found the ring on my hand and tore it off. "You're a traitor that's why! You killed Ron, you, you fucking little bitch I never what to see you ever again!" His face became red against the torchlight and he punched the wall beside my head causing me to scream.

"I didn't kill him!" I screamed back almost instantly. "I couldn't have, you know I would never kill Ron he was my best friend, I don't even remember anything after Voldemort cursed me!"

"My father was Pettigrew's best friend and look what he did to my parents, and Hermione Voldemort wasn't at the battle, no one saw him." Harry's voice became cold and vicious. He then had a wild, evil smirk on his face he then grabbed my waist and shoved me up against the wall making me scream again.

Harry grabbed one of my breasts roughly. He then pulled up the dress I was wearing and ripped off my underwear with one rough fluid motion.

"Harry, please no! Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could. Then he hit me up side the head, I guess he figured that I would be too much trouble for him so he left me fall to the ground.

He turned and walked away and before he closed the door to my private prison he spoke once more. "I'll be counting the day's until you're dead."

After he shut the door and I started to cry, my best friend was dead supposedly by my hands. My other best friend/fiancé would rather see me dead than to look at me and had almost raped me.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up the light behind the door was very soft, so I figured it must had been night otherwise they would have more lights lit. I soon heard two pairs of footsteps, then I saw a light and just as it was the brightest the footsteps stopped in front of the door to my cell. I thought that maybe Harry didn't have to count the days and they were coming to get me at that very moment for my trial.

The light faded and I head someone speak an unlocking spell. My heart quickened and I began to feel light headed. The door opened slowly creaking only slightly. I couldn't make out their face's, but I could tell that one was a woman with long bushy hair like mine and they other was a man which I couldn't make out because he quickly moved into the room.

The man swiftly came towards me and I was about to scream when he spoke quietly. "Get off the floor Granger."

"Malfoy?" I got off the floor and stood in front of him as he unlocked my chains "What are you doing down here? You're not even authorized to be in the dungeons."

"Would you just shut it Granger, I'm trying to save your life here." Malfoy said in a low voice.

"Excuse me? You're doing what?" I said in skepticism not raising my voice knowing that there were guards in the dungeons and I didn't want to catch their attention.

"You heard me Mudblood, now hurry and help me chain her to the wall." Malfoy pointed to the girl standing beside him then grabbed her wrist to put the restraints on her.

"You damn bouncing ferret tell me what the hell is going on?" I raised my voice a little not caring about the guards

Malfoy dropped the chains and grabbed my waist and put his hand over my mouth. His face was so close to mine I could make out his features in the dim light. "I told you to shut it Mudblood, if you know what's best for you, you'll do as I say." he let me go and continued to chain the girl to the wall.

"If I know what's good for me?" I shook my head and headed towards the door figuring I would be able to find my way out of the castle without getting caught.

"Granger stop." Malfoy's voice sounded with defeat. "They're not going to let you get a fair execution."

"What?" I said darkly and whirled around to face him.

Malfoy had finished chaining the girl and walked towards me. "I know that you're not authorized to be down here either, and you have no idea what goes on down here. Answer me one question Granger, have you ever been to anyone of the traitors so called trials?"

"No, Harry said I shouldn't have to go watch the trial because it would only make me cry seeing our old friends who have become traitors." He grabbed my arm and we walked out of the cell and down a corridor where he stopped and turned towards the wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped the wall four times and we walked through it. We were in a secret passageway, which looked as if it hadn't been used in years, yet there were torches lit all down the corridor. I didn't think that he was going to finish what he had started talking about, so I started walking but his grip never left my arm and he turned me towards him.

"Granger, no one leaves these dungeon alive." I didn't know what to say, I didn't even believe it at the time. "They are all beaten to death, and their coming for you, right now. They won't go into the cell with lights so they won't be able to notice that that isn't you chained to the wall."

"How did you find this out and how did you know about this passageway?"

"Oh come on Granger, I lived in these dungeons for seven years there are secret passages which no one knows about. One day I tried to go to one of my friend's trials and Dumbledore wouldn't let me, so I came down here to find out what was really going on. I had an invisibility cloak and saw a group of people walk into one of the cells, so I followed them. I then saw that they started beating the guy in the cell to death and when they left I was curious so I did a lumos spell and found that I couldn't even recognize the person because their face was beaten so badly. Since then I've been coming down here and saving the traitors so that they could unite with Voldemort or be killed by him."

"You're still a death eater?" I almost screamed.

"Yes and no, I'm a spy for Dumbledore and I'm a spy for Voldemort. You know Granger I wasn't even going to save you tonight, but Voldemort insisted that I do and take you to him." Malfoy started walking as he spoke.

"Take me to him?"

"Yeah but I won't, no matter how much I detest you, no one deserves the punishment Voldemort gives."

"So we didn't win?" I asked him catching up to him. The corridor tuned and led up some stairs.

"No it was more of a tie, both sides retreated so that they could gather their man power." He explained as the corridor ended at another wall, which Malfoy tapped four times with his wand.

"Malfoy? Do you know which spell Voldemort used on me in the battle?" I asked as we walked through the wall.

"I have no idea what the spell is called, but I know what it does. The spell helped so that Voldemort could poses your body."

"He really wasn't there?"

"No, only in your mind he was," Malfoy then a few feet away from the castle. "So, Granger are you ready to leave this castle knowing you might never see it again?" He said looking up at the night sky our backs to the castle walls.

"I think I am." I breathed smelling the fresh air.

That was the last time I saw the castle since I escaped that day. Draco really didn't take me back to Voldemort like I thought he might. Instead Draco took me to Malfoy manor where I was surprised that I welcomed there, of course the only reason was because I had killed a Weasley. Draco told to Voldemort that I was dead already by the time he had gotten there and had let the muggle girl go free which he was supposed to use as my 'twin'.

It has been a year since that day and I have stayed here at the manor. It isn't the best life I had planned for myself; I had wanted to make something of myself, but now that everyone thinks I'm dead and a traitor there's nothing I can do, but stay here at the manor. I thought about going to the muggle world, but wizards now roam the muggle world.

The war ended only 5 months ago and Voldemort's side lost, that was when Draco proposed; I was shocked, because our relationship was exactly the same as it was back in the old days. He still calls me Granger and I still call him a ferret.

Draco could have had any life for himself he wasn't marked as a traitor, but me, I had to spend the rest of my days in hiding so I accepted knowing that I would never get a chance with a guy let alone a wizarding guy. I do hate myself for accepting to marry Draco, but it is the best my life can turn out and he isn't all that bad.


End file.
